Answer
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sora has a question for Riku that Riku decides to answer! SoRi yaoi! Please read and review!


Hey people! I was reading some of my old stories that I haven't read in a long time, and I realized that I used to actually be pretty good at writing lemons! What happened to that talent? Anywho… so, I took one of the stories and rewrote it with Kingdom Hearts characters! Enjoy!

KH – KH

One day, Sora was sitting on the beach on Destiny Islands with Roxas while Roxas was talking about his and Axel's sex life, again.

"I'm telling you, Sora, Axel has got to be the best love maker in the history of forever."

"I'm happy for you." Sora said, sounding like he really didn't care, which he didn't. But

Roxas was too caught up in talking about his sex life with Axel that he didn't notice. So he just continued talking. Sora's mind started to wander and it eventually landed on thoughts of Riku. _'I wonder what he's doing right now.'_ Sora thought. Then Sora noticed that Roxas was talking about how many times he and Axel have made love. _'Man, why the hell the people have sex so often?'_ He thought. _'I can ask _Riku___that question! I'm sure he'll be willing to answer it!'_ He thought, excitedly. "Hey Rox, I would love to stay here and continue to listen to your _fascinating_ sex life with Axel, but I got to go." He said, and then ran off just as Axel walked up.

"Where does he think _he's_ going?" Axel asked.

"I don't know."

"You've been talking about our sex life with Sora again, haven't you?"

"Maybe a little…"

"Hey, I don't blame you." Axel said as he took a seat next to Roxas. "I'm a pretty good love maker, aren't I?"

"You are so full of yourself, Axel… but yes, you are." Roxas said and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Sora ran to Riku's house and went inside (he has a key of his own) and up the stairs to Riku's room, before knocking on it a couple times.

"Hold on a minute." Riku said from inside the room and the sound of his voice made Sora smile.

A minute later, Riku opened the door wearing a white muscle shirt with yellow shorts. "Oh… hey Sora, what brings you here?"

"Um… I want to ask you a question. Can I come in?" Sora asked, innocently.

"Sure." Riku said, so Sora came into the room and Riku shut the door and sat on the bed next to Sora. "So… what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I was talking to Roxas and he was talking about his sex life with Axel… again." Sora explained, "And this question just came to me."

"What question would that be?"

"Why do people have sex?" Sora asked suddenly, being completely oblivious to what situation it put Riku in.

Riku just sat there, dumbfounded and blushing, staring at Sora until he finally broke the silence. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do people have sex?"

"Why do you want to know _that_?"

"Well… I'm just wondering, and I was hoping that you could answer it for me, because you're smart." Sora said, which caused Riku's blush to deepen.

"Uh… s-sure, I–I'll tell you."

"Great!" Sora said then sat there and waited for an answer, while Riku was trying to think of the right words to use, finally he just said it.

"Well… sometimes people have sex to try to get a child, but most of the time people are just doing it to get themselves off."

"What does getting someone off mean?"

"It…It means that they're not turned on anymore."

"Have you ever had sex to get yourself off?" Sora asked.

Riku blushed again when Jaden moved closer to him. "Actually… I've never had sex before."

"Have you ever thought about it?" Sora whispered in Riku's ear; they were so close now that their bodies were touching.

"S–Sometimes." Riku studdered, and by now he was flushed red.

"Ever thought of doing it with… me?"

Now, Riku couldn't even verbally answer, so he just nodded.

"So… I'm sure you won't mind if I did this." Sora whispered then kissed Riku. That's when Riku lost every little bit of control he had left and pushed Sora onto the bed, keeping him pinned there by the wrists. He slowly slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth and Sora made a soft purring noise in the back of his throut, which caused Riku to smirk against Sora's lips.

Then they broke the kiss and Riku started kissing Sora's neck while pushing his hand up Sora's shirt. Then Riku stopped kissing Sora long enough to take off his shirt.

Sora moaned as he felt Riku start to kiss down his chest. "Riku?" He panted.

"Yeah?"

"A–Are we about to do what I think we're about to do?"

"Only if you want to. I'm not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do." Riku replied softly. "If this is out of your comfort range, then I can stop." He said, and Sora just smiled at him.

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable with what you're doing. I was just wondering if what we were doing was gonna lead to us having sex." Sora said.

"Probably, but like I said… I can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable."

"No, please don't stop. I was liking what you were doing." Sora said, and then he brought Riku down for another deep kiss. Sora moaned again as Riku's tongue entered his mouth.

Riku broke the kiss a couple minutes later which caused Sora to whimper from loss of his touch. Then, Sora felt his belt being undone and taken off then practically thrown onto the floor along with his shirt. "May I?" Riku asked, politely as he placed his hands on the top of Sora's pants.

"Go right ahead." Sora said, and then he felt his pants being undone, pulled down, and tossed on the floor along with his boxers, exposing him completely. Riku just smiled as he continued to take in every little detail of his soon–to–be lover.

"You know… there's something I've been wanting to say to you for the _longest_ time, and I think that now would be the perfect time to finally say it."

"Then go ahead and say it."

"You're beautiful." Riku complemented, and Sora blushed deeply.

"T–Thanks." Sora choked out, "You're very handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

Then Sora realized something, "Hey! That's not fair! I've got no clothes on anymore and you still have everything on!" He whined, and Riku just chuckled before he took his shirt off.

"Better?"

"Not yet. You still have your shorts on." Sora said, and Riku smirked before finally sliding them off and letting them go to the floor with all their other clothes. "H–Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Probably." Riku answered, and he felt Sora tense up under him. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said, then reached into his drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"Where did you get _that_?" Sora asked, and Riku blushed.

"I've had it with me for a while… just in case something like this were to happen." He explained as he squeezed some out of the lube onto his fingers, then applied some onto Sora's entrance and Sora shivered.

"That stuff is cold." He said, then without any warning he felt two of Riku's fingers move inside him and Sora couldn't help but gasp at that. Sora groaned as Riku added a third finger and they brushed up against something that caused Sora to see stars.

"Do you think you can handle more?"

"Y–Yes." Sora panted and felt Riku's fingers move out of him.

Then, Riku applied more lubricant onto his erection before setting the tube on the desk next to the bed. He then grabbed Sora's hips and slowly pushed into him, which caused Sora to make a noise that was between a moan and a scream. "Sora… are you alright?"

"I–I'm fine. It j–just hurts a little." Sora said, breathlessly.

"Well, you have to relax or it's just going to hurt more." Riku said, and Sora tried to relax, but it was kind of hard because he wasn't used to having someone inside him.

After a minute, Sora signaled for Riku to continue. So, Riku moved out, almost to the point of exiting, before he pushed back in. Sora gave a cry of both pleasure and pain and Riku repeated the action. Then he repeated it again, then again, and again until they started a rhythm together.

After a little while, Riku could feel his end coming on, fast, and he could tell that Sora was on the edge too. Riku reached in between them and pumped Sora's erection in time with his thrusts and Sora screamed Riku's name as he came into his hand. Riku could only manage a few more thrusts before he finally came into Sora, moaning his name as he did also. After they calmed down a bit, Riku pulled out of Sora and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"…Was that good?" Sora asked hesitantly after they had gotten their breath back and came back down from heaven.

"Good? That was amazing!" Riku said as he pulled Sora into arms and he heard his lover let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should sleep." Riku whispered, then brought the blankets over them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

KH – KH

I know, the characters were a bit OCC, but I just had to do this! Besides, it was fun! Lolz!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
